


Connections Never Sought

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (not between main pairing), Angry Kissing, Dark, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied Voyeurism, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealousy, M/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You’re serious. Youwantto know? The last time you asked me about the Force, it was because you wanted to know if I could interrogate your prisoner from another system.”





	Connections Never Sought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainyMonday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyMonday/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, RainyMonday! I really loved your prompts, so I hope you enjoy reading this even half as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D

The fact that Kylo Ren wasn’t paying attention to Hux despite the fact that they were sharing a bed wasn’t actually new to Hux, so it shouldn’t bother him.

It _shouldn’t_.

“What’s wrong,” Kylo demanded, rolling over and glaring at him. It would have made Hux feel a bit better, but his mind had been racing with thoughts he _knew_ Kylo could pick up on for a good several minutes, and he was only just now irritated.

Hux pressed his fingers to his temple and groaned.

Kylo propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over him, in a way that would have been intimidating if Hux had only just graduated from the academy, if Hux hadn’t had the father he’d had or the relationship with the Supreme — the _former_ Supreme Leader, or, in short, been someone he was not.

Even the scar was hardly intimidating.

“Who was on your mind?” Hux demanded, pushing Kylo aside so he could sit up and turn his back on the man.

They weren’t _lovers_ , so there was absolutely no call for his voice to have taken that petulant tone, and he would deny it regardless.

If anyone in this bed was behaving the jealous child, it was _absolutely_ not him.

“What?” Kylo asked, shifting around so he could curl around Hux’s back and then, _yes_ , the quick-sharp jab of pain that was Kylo trying to force clarity from his mind. Hux gritted his teeth and jerked away.

“I’ve asked you not to do that,” Hux said sharply, and he could _feel_ Kylo’s unapologetic shrug, so he stood up and paced toward the ‘fresher.

“You weren’t making any sense,” Kylo said, settling back and shaking his hair out of his face, still watching Hux. “I don’t exactly engage in this sort of intimacy with anybody else. Or anyone at all.”

“You weren’t even looking at me, at the end,” Hux said. “I don’t care if this is — if you wish to insist this is about carnal needs and the power of passion or… or whatever it was you used to sell me on this, but you weren’t even —”

Kylo was just staring at him, his brow wrinkled and his eyes huge and dark and compelling.

“It wasn’t even passion at the end.” Hux rather wished he’d taken at least a sheet from the bed before crossing the room, but there was nothing for him to be ashamed of, here, when he’d been intimate with — he’d been _fucking_ Kylo Ren for years at least. Still.

“Her name is Rey,” Kylo said coldly.

“What?” Hux demanded, the name ringing familiar for some reason, and then he jerked, a furious motion half aborted, as if he would have _hit_ something, like a child, like, like… like _Kylo Ren._ “The scavenger girl?”

Kylo was watching him, but he didn’t acknowledge that in one way or another, which was… it was perfectly fine. 

After a long moment. “The Force has linked her to me,” he said. “It’s how she knew to come to us when Snoke summoned her.”

“Wait,” Hux said, holding up a hand. He could see the spark of impatience in Kylo’s eyes but risked actually forcing the pause because he needed to collect his thoughts. “So you were… connected to her?”

“Yes. It comes and goes. She’s trying to control it, but I hardly have time to waste on the effort, now.”

“Of course,” Hux murmured although they both knew full well which of them was actually managing the minutiae of running the only thing the galaxy had resembling order at the moment. “I simply meant… now? Just now? What does such a connection entail?”

Kylo waved his hand. Hux crossed his arms over his chest, and told himself it was because he wanted to look more authoritative, not because he wanted to cover himself.

Kylo’s eyes went narrow and dark, and he shook his head. “You’re serious. You _want_ to know? The last time you asked me about the Force, it was because you wanted to know if I could interrogate your prisoner from another system.”

Hux remembered, because he wasn’t an idiot, and he jerked his head in acknowledgement.

“You _hate_ the Force,” Kylo continued, standing up and stretching out, dropping the blankets deliberately on the floor and kicking them aside with a sensual brush of his foot before closing the distance between them.

He touched Hux’s cheek with uncharacteristic gentleness, and ghosted his thumb over Hux’s lip, staring at him.

“You _fear_ it,” Kylo breathed. “Are you afraid of _her_?”

“Well, my lord,” Hux said acidly, knocking his hand aside. “She did _kill_ the Supreme Leader.”

“ _I_ am the the Supreme Leader,” Kylo corrected, his lip jutting the way it always did whenever Hux brushed up against denying him the title.

“Yes,” Hux said. His arms dropped to his sides and he re-balanced his weight to the balls of his feet.

“She won’t kill me,” Kylo said. “No one alive could, not now,” he added, taking a step back and refusing to drop Hux’s gaze.

Hux shook his head, mutely denying that concern, and he turned his back on Kylo abruptly. Always a risky proposition, especially when Kylo was in one of his quicksilver moods, streaking from extreme to extreme like a rapture-brained longhauler.

“No,” Kylo said musingly. “Not that. You wouldn’t even hesitate before stepping over my body if you could manage to arrange it,” and the tendrils of his probing were gentle this time, a lover’s caress, and of _course_ Kylo picked up on that, and abruptly he withdrew to the other side of the room.

“You’re jealous.”

“There’s nothing for me to be jealous _over_ ,” Hux said. “You haven’t got the capacity for love and if I wanted a promise of fidelity I’d go find a pretty woman to be an officer’s spouse and organize my life for me.”

“She’s not like that,” Kylo snapped. “She’s a distraction, and she thinks she knows what I am, but she’s not _like that_.”

“She’s a distraction,” Hux repeated. “And I’m just the man you fill your bed with when you’re bored.”

Kylo snarled something incoherent, and abruptly the bed was wrenched up and slammed against a far wall.

Kylo’s powers had grown, it was true, but his control had not. Hux weathered the attack, as he always did.

“You’re not —” There was something like fire in the gaze that Kylo turned on him. No longer dark and compelling, no longer _indifferent_ ; the man was furious, and Hux felt suddenly returned to even footing. “ _You’re_ like that!”

Hux laughed. “Then tell me, _Supreme Leader_ ,” he snarled behind a grin that was a lie. “What am I like?”

Kylo closed the distance between them and slammed Hux against a wall with the Force, knocking the breath out of him. The bed crashed loudly back to the floor.

“You’re my _general_ ,” Kylo snarled. “You are the commander of my armies, and you are — you are _intolerable_.”

He bit Hux’s mouth, really, more than kissing him, but it was the attention the last round had lacked, so Hux arched into it, hating himself, just a little bit, for wanting _this_. Kylo Ren should have already been dead at his hand, one more body for him to step over in a bid for power, as Kylo had said.

“She’s here now,” Kylo snapped. “It’s strong emotions that open the connection. She’s watching me, and she hates herself for thinking that she should be here.”

“You’re lying,” Hux hissed, and Kylo slammed his throat closed with the Force and kissed him again, gentler than before, but in no way _gentle_.

“I’m not,” Kylo said. “You won’t believe me though,” he drew back enough that Hux could see his grin, smeared red with Hux’s blood. “She hates me,” he added. “That’s important.”

“I hate you,” Hux said.

“You don’t,” Kylo said. “I can see that now. If that were true, you’d have already arranged my death. Apparently I’ve given you more opportunity than I thought.” He was smirking at Hux like that was in any way _amusing_.

“I didn’t —”

Kylo raised an eyebrow and Hux bit the inside of his cheek.

“But let me tell you something else about her,” Kylo said, leaning in and kissing him again, brief and _tender_ and somehow more confusing than anything else that had happened so far. “I never fucked her.”

Hux felt the fight drain from him at that and leaned against the Force that had him fast against the bulkhead, and Kylo traced his fingers through Hux’s hair before dragging him in for a kiss, all tongue and touch and _heat_ , and Hux whimpered a little.

Kylo was smiling again when he drew back, and he was focused enough that the Force didn’t just _do_ , he had to gesture at the bed to get the mattress settled properly on the frame, and Hux thrilled a little at that, the way he always did, and then Kylo was dragging him down on top of him and surging up into him, touching him wherever he could reach and ducking his head around to suck a new bite into the skin at Hux’s throat.

“Come here,” he ordered, dragging Hux so he was positioned exactly so over his long frame and then bucking his hips slightly. “Let’s give my little scavenger girl a show, General.”

Hux snarled wordlessly and kissed him back, reaching between them and feeling a surge of lust-pride- _want_ at the way Kylo moaned into the kiss and jerked his hips again.

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” he said with as much coolness as he could muster, which was decidedly more than Kylo had ever managed in his life, and making Kylo bite out a rasp of laughter, hot and amused and… passionate.

It wasn’t until after, when he had a sticky, sated, sleeping Kylo curved around his back with a possessive arm draped over his chest, that he realized what Kylo had said.

 _It’s strong emotions that open the connection,_ only he and Kylo hadn’t been fighting. Hadn’t been anything, really, just tired and fucking because they were both willing and also the only people either of them could even pretend to trust.

There hadn’t been _passion_ , so what —?

It didn’t bear contemplating, especially not when Kylo could just dip into his head on a whim and pluck out all sorts of inconvenient revelations at any moment.

Still, he wrapped his hand around Kylo’s arm where it was so conveniently draped and squeezed it, allowing himself a moment to revel in the proximity.


End file.
